


Rose Gold: Patience

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Patience [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Pyrrha confronts Ruby about her crush on Jaune.  The two agree that they don't want to fight about it, and so come to an agreement.Rose Gold (Arkos, Lancaster, Milk and Cereal)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Series: Patience [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha: Ruby?

Ruby: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: Could I have a minute of your time?

Ruby: Of course.

Pyrrha: Perhaps somewhere less conspicous.

Ruby: Like what, the library?

Pyrrha: Perhaps? someplace more condusive to discussions?

Ruby: . . .

Pyrrha: Perhaps I can take you out for coffee?

Ruby: Sure.

Pyrrha: I will cover it, of course.

Ruby: pfft. You don't have to.

Pyrrha: If you would allow me this indulgence.

Ruby: Ah, sure.

* * *

Ruby: *watches as Pyrrha stirs in 5 sugars before passing her the cup*

Ruby: So, what did you want to talk about?

Pyrrha: *stirs one cream and sugar into her coffee*

Pyrrha: Oh, just your crush on my partner.

Ruby: *spits up*

Pyrrha: *calmly wipes up the mess*

Pyrrha: I do not mind, but the coffee shop might.

Ruby: I... I... I...

Pyrrha: *brilliant smile*

Ruby: Okay, I know... everyone knows...

Pyrrha: Everyone knows?

Ruby: I mean... everyone knows you have a crush on him?

Pyrrha: Oh, it is far more than that. Unlike anyone else at Beacon, I get to spend my days and nights with him. I have grown to depend on anything and everything he does. But you, on the other hand.

Ruby (squeaks): Me?

Pyrrha: I see you pinning for him from the shadows.

Ruby: *looks about nervously*

Pyrrha: Dear, you have nothing to fear from me.

Ruby: *stares at her with questioning eyes*

Pyrrha: I fear we are trapped in the same unfortunate circumstances...

Ruby: So?..

Pyrrha: *reaches across the table to grab Ruby's hand*

Pyrrha: I could not be trapped with a more wonderful girl.

Ruby: Wait?..

Pyrrha: I want you to know I hold absolutely no animosity towards you... In truth, I fully support your attempts to win his heart. Truly, I could not have a more wonderful rival for his affections.

Ruby: . . .

Ruby: Aren't we, I don't know, supposed to fight over him?

Pyrrha: Have I misjudged you? Is that what you truly want?..

Ruby: No-no. You judged me. Right. Right judged me. It's just... if it worked... he would be a my first... I really don't have all that much experience with this.

Pyrrha: Truthfully, I have never been like this in my life. It is almost giddying.

Ruby: You do smile a lot...

Pyrrha: Thank you, but my being near Jaune is what helps this.

Ruby: So?.. what do we do?

Pyrrha: I'm afraid I have as much experience as you do, in this regard...

Ruby: Do we... compete against each other?

Pyrrha: That is the traditional wisdom, yes... but...

Ruby: I don't see why we should... We would work better as a team?!

Pyrrha: I beg your pardon?

Ruby: *looks about nervously*

Ruby: Neither of us want to fight each other...

Pyrrha: True...

Ruby: So, why should we?

Pyrrha: That makes sense to me.

Ruby: And if we work together?..

Pyrrha: Not that I am opposed to mutual support as such, but... what if we succeed?..

Ruby: . . .

Pyrrha: If we should succeed as a team, just who would be the one to get Jaune?..

Pyrrha: *reaches her hand across the table to once again grab Ruby's*

Pyrrha: Unless you are proposing something even more sensual?

Ruby: *stutters as she nervously looks about*

Ruby: You are... incredibly gorgeous....

Pyrrha: And you are adorably sexy, as well.

Ruby: You can't be suggesting?..

Pyrrha: It would solve our dilemma with Jaune, would it not?

Ruby: *nervous laughter*

Pyrrha: Assuming we succeed in our endeavour. Which might be more likely if we actually tried...

Pyrrha: *let's go of Ruby's hand and sits upright*

Ruby: So, we're what?, a seducing Jaune team?

Pyrrha: Our ultimate goal is to become his sexual playthings.

Ruby: Wait, what?! W... w... w... Okay, just wait a minute. My plan was to get a boyfriend.

Pyrrha: Your plan was to seduce him, no?

Ruby: . . .

Pyrrha: And what would you do if you did seduce him?

Ruby: *face develops a full blush and her head falls to the table*

Pyrrha: *reaches across the table and grab's Ruby's hand*

Pyrrha: We must be clear what our goal is.

Ruby: *uses her free hand to pull her hood over her head*

Pyrrha: If we do, I can guarantee that we will succeed.

Ruby: Yo... yo... u're... s-sure?..

Pyrrha: Guarantee. Jaune is many great things, but he is also naïve. The love he has for RWBY is nearly without parallel.

Ruby: which?.. Ruby?

Pyrrha: All of you. So, Ruby of RWBY, will you join me in becoming his sexual plaything?

Ruby: *shifts about nervously, but her hand never slips out of Pyrrha's*

Pyrrha: If you are with me, I'll take a headnod.

Ruby: *nervously nods her head*

Ruby: *hears the noise of Pyrrha playing with her scroll*

Ruby: Wait, was that?..

Pyrrha: If you want to know, you'll have to poke your head out of your shell.

Ruby: *nervously looks up*

Pyrrha: Jaune will be here without delay.

Ruby: *looks at Pyrrha in panick*

Pyrrha: I think it's best if we do not give our rivals a chance.

Ruby: *looks about nervously*

Pyrrha: *squeezes Ruby's hand*

Pyrrha: Nor give you a chance to flee.

Ruby: *stares at Pyrrha with jaw slack and mouth agape*

Pyrrha: I'm sure that will come in handy once we succeed, but for now, you need your strength. Finish your coffee, and eat your sweets... and I'll be here for you, every moment.

Ruby: *nervously drinks her coffee*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190078107136/rose-gold-patience-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *looked around the coffee house until he found them sitting down on the same side of a table*

Jaune: *walks over and takes a seat on the other side of the table*

Jaune: So, what did you need me for?

Pyrrha: We need to you listen carefully.

Jaune: Listening.

Pyrrha: I have been in love with you since the moment we met.

Jaune: *jaws falls slack*

Pyrrha: It seems Ruby has as well.

Jaune: *stares at them for a full minute*

Jaune: *finally closes his jaw*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Pyrrha: We wish to give you our everything.

Ruby: *raises her right hand towards her hood, only to have Pyrrha gently embrace it*

Jaune: This is... several kinds of impossible. But, I really doubt either of you would do this as a prank...

Pyrrha: *brilliant smile*

Ruby: *nervous smile*

Jaune: When you say everything?

Pyrrha: Heart, soul, quim. Or other places you would prefer.

Jaune: *mouth falls slack*

Ruby: *shakes about nervously, but never let's go of Pyrrha's hand*

Jaune: In... to... understand?.. this... I'm going to need... you tell... why?..

Pyrrha: I think I speak for both of us when I say you are like a big puppy.

Jaune: Uh... huh?..

Pyrrha: You're love just pours out of you, and I want to lap it all up.

Ruby: Okay, yes, you ARE like a big, fluffy puppy. You just make me want to pet you.

Jaune: Uh... huh?.. Not that I'm opposed.

Ruby: Okay... well... remember on the first day of school, when I exploded...

Jaune: And I earned the name Vomit Boy... yes...

Ruby: *uses her free hand to try and raise her hood*

Pyrrha: *tugs Ruby's hand, shocking her out of the movement*

Pyrrha: *lightly nudges Ruby*

Ruby: Yes, well, you were the first one to talk to me.

Jaune: You were adorable... and in trouble.

Ruby: Yeah... I tend to do that... and you always come to help me...

Jaune: Why wouldn't I?..

Ruby: *hangs her head and sighs*

Pyrrha: He is adorable, isn't he?

Ruby: *nods*

Pyrrha: I mean, HOWEVER would a young maiden react to such chivalry?

Jaune: What?

Ruby: And what about you?

Pyrrha: Oh, me? Well, I fell in love. Like tumbling down into a wonderful embrace, an eternity of joy and happiness.

Jaune: Uh?..

Pyrrha: Every moment I am around you is a moment of happiness. Words cannot describe how I feel about you...

Jaune: You're sure?

Pyrrha: *nods*

Pyrrha: With everything I have.

Jaune: *looks at Ruby*

Jaune: And you?

Ruby: . . .

Pyrrha: *leans into Ruby*

Pyrrha (whispering): He needs to hear it.

Ruby: *let's go of Pyrrha's hand and pulls up her hood*

Ruby: Ha-ha! If he can't see me, I don't have to be as nervous.

Ruby: *emphatically points at Jaune*

Ruby: You are like ridiculously cool, and I thought you would never notice me...

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: You... who turns into rose petals and wields a giant scythe... In the Emerald Forest you decapitated a Giant Nevermore in one move. How the hell could I not notice you?

Pyrrha: I believe she means romantically.

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: This is Ruby we're talking about? Like, incredibly adorable Ruby?..

Ruby: *pulls down her hood and stares into his eyes*

Ruby: O... kay... if that's... I mean... why didn't you?..

Jaune: Because I'm a complete and utter failure. I mean, seriously... I vomitted on the first day of school, only survived the first fall into the Emerald Forest because of Pyrrha, was a complete and utter embarassment in training...

Pyrrha: *leans forward and gently grasps his hand*

Pyrrha: Jaune...

Pyrrha: *his moist eyes stare into hers*

Ruby: Alright, if you... were... afraid... of... why did you hit on Weiss?

Jaune: Duh?, she complimented me. She also did NOT see me with airsickness.

Ruby: *flashes back*

Ruby: I don't think that was...

Pyrrha: *grabs Ruby's hand*

Ruby: *stares into Pyrrha's eyes, and they speak without speaking*

Jaune: So, assuming I believe you two?.. what do we do, now?

Pyrrha: Whatever you want.

Ruby: *shyly nods*

Jaune: So... my... first... response... is going to be to panic...

Pyrrha: *reaches over to grasp Jaune's hand*

Ruby: *reaches over to grasp Jaune's other hand*

Pyrrha: How about we hold you close until your manage to collect yourself.

Jaune: *nervously nods*

* * *

Jaune: *sits on a bench in a park, with Ruby cuddled up on his left arm, and Pyrrha on his right*

Jaune (internally): Nope, still too wonderful to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190099965964/rose-gold-patience-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
